1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandising aids, and relates more particularly to a label holder to be used in moist environments such as deli or meat cases or fruit and/or vegetable cases. Such label holders are usually designed to removably receive non-adhesive labels to display consumer information such as descriptions and prices of products, as well as inventory control information such as barcodes and the like. In some instances, the label holders can be combined with a sign holder adapted to carry a “flag” or sign displaying special information to the consumer such as identifying a “sale” item or the like. However, a particular problem exists when a label holder is to be used in a location subject to significant amounts of moisture such as the condensation commonly found in chilled displays of deli and meat cases or displays of fruits and vegetables which are sprayed from time to time to keep the products fresh. In such environments, water can enter the label holder, damaging the labels and providing a site for bacteria or mold to grow, an unsightly condition at best, and a dangerous condition, particularly in the vicinity of fresh food.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
“C-channels” are commonly found in merchandise outlets such as supermarkets or the like, and are formed with spaced upper and lower opposed lips to provide a convenient means for mounting many different kinds of fit-in articles, such as labels, label holders, signs or sign holder which provide information relating to merchandise juxtaposed thereto. While adhesive-backed labels can be secured directly to a supporting surface or even directly on the surface of a C-channel, removing such labels is time consuming and difficult, leaving an unsightly residue build-up. For many applications, therefore, non-adhesive paper or plastic labels are preferred since they can easily be replaced if they become damaged or the product information changes. While such non-adhesive labels can sometimes simply be fitted directly between the lips of the C-channel, more commonly, label holders are provided which have a back or body panel attached in some fashion to the supporting surface, with a transparent cover member flexibly secured along one mating edge to the body panel to define between the front surface of the body panel and the rear surface of the cover member a pocket for removable reception of one or more such information-containing labels.
Label holders are generally provided in elongated sections, perhaps 4′ or more in width, and may be secured by adhesive strips or the like to any supporting surface. However, for most applications, such label holders are designed to be fitted directly in a C-channel of a product display shelf or a case or bin containing products. Various prior art embodiments of such label holders can be seen in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,899, 5,458,307, 5,488,793, 5,682,698, 5,899,011 and 6,105,295. A particularly desirable label holder having a “lockable” cover feature designed to secure and protect the labels within the pocket is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,632 (the '632 patent). The disclosures of all of the foregoing patents are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
Sometimes, in addition to the information provided by the product labels, it is desired to highlight certain information about a particular product or group of products by displaying an enlarged “flag” or sign. Different forms of “sign holders” are also well known in the merchandising art, examples of which can be seen in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,793, as well as commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,575, 4,531,313, 4,625,441, 4,704,813, 4,917,342, 4,995,182, 5,682,698, and 6,163,996, the subject matters of which are also incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. As seen in some of the aforementioned patents, such sign holders may be designed to be supported partially or entirely in the same C-channels as the label holders. A combination label/sign holder adapted to support multiple sign holders of various forms directly on the cover of a label holder, permitting access to labels carried by the label holder pocket without removing the sign holders, is disclosed in commonly assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,112 granted May 27, 2003 (the '112 patent), the subject matter of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Regardless of the specific nature of the label holder or label/sign holder, prior art label holders, as seen in the '632 patent and the '112 patent, have an upwardly and outwardly extending flange carried by the top of the cover panel member adapted to facilitate releasing the “locking” engagement of the cover member with an overlying lip carried by the top of the body panel when it is desired to place or replace labels in the label holder pocket. While such a construction is highly desirable in many applications, it has been found to be a source of contamination when the label holder is used in a moist environment since it tends to collect moisture which can flow back into the label holder pocket as discussed above. Moreover, label holders of this nature can permit water to enter the label holder pocket from the sides providing additional sites for the growth of mold or bacteria.